Busted
by DeadlyInk
Summary: Tori and Beck have a secret. They're DATING and have been since Tori started at Hollywood Arts. But what happens when Jade catches them together?
1. Chapter 1

(Tori's POV)

I turned the volume up on my earphones as my favorite song began to play. Abandoning my homework, I jumped and began to dance around my room.

_Are you listening?hear me talk hear me singopen up the door is it less is it morewhen you tell me to be where are you here are you thereis it something i should knoweasy come easy goout of your head don't hear a word i said I can't communicate what you wait don't be lateI try to talk to you but you never even knewso what's it gonna be tell me can you hear meI'm so sick of it your attention deficitnever listennever listenI'm so sick of itgo and throw another fit never listennever listenI scream your nameit always stays the samei scream and shoutso what I'm gonna do now isfreak the freak out!_

I stopped halfway through a turn when I saw someone outside my window. It was Beck. I opened the window and helped him in. I took out my ear buds.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

"I had to see you," he replied, gathering me in his arms and planting his lips on mine. I melted against him the way I always did, my heart beating so hard I thought it was going to explode. When he finally pulled away, I was flushed and breathless.

"If my parents catch you in here you'll never get to see me again," I said. He sat on my bed, pulling me on to his lap. I wound my arms around his neck. His lips found the hollow base of my throat.

Suddenly, his phone was going off. He sighed and dug it out of his pocket.

"It's Jade," he said. "I have to answer." I nodded.

"Hello?" he said. I heard Jade yelling.

"Where are you? You're mom said that you left your trailer over an hour ago!"

"I went out for some food, Jade," he lied smoothly. We'd been doing this so long that he'd grown accustomed to lying to her.

"Where are you?" she asked. "I'm coming to meet you."

"Jack In the Box," he replied, hanging up. "I have to go." I stood up.

"I understand," I said sadly. He dug something out of his pocket. Well, two things. A clear CD case with a black cord wrapped around it.

"Listen to track three," he said, kissing me one more time before crawling back out my window. I unwound the cord and found it to be his favorite necklace. I smiled and put it over my head. I put the CD into my radio and tuned it to track three. Beck's voice came from the speakers.

"Hey, Tori. I just need you to know that…that I _love _you. More than I think…I think I ever loved _Jade_. So this cover is for you." A soft guitar began.

_Soft kiss and wine what a pretty friend of minewe're finally intertwinednervous and shy for the moment we will comealive tonightSecret valentineWe'll write a songthat turns out the lightswhen both boy and girl start suddenly shaking insidedon't waste your timespeed up your breathingjust close your eyeswe'll hope it's not for nothing at all_

I wiped my eyes. He was perfect. And I loved him. But was love enough to be able to keep our secret from Jade?


	2. Chapter 2

-The Next Day-

(Tori's POV)

I was standing at my locker when Beck and Jade came strolling by hand-in-hand. My jealousy raged the way it always did when I saw him touching her. He flashed me a secret smile and turned the corner. I sighed and closed my locker. On to Sikowitz.

I rounded the corner and was grabbed. Before I even had time to shriek I was being pressed back against the supply closet door. I fumbled and found the light switch. Light flooded the closet and I saw that it was Beck who had me trapped.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "If Jade catches us in here…"

"Never mind Jade," he said. He pulled me away from the door and pressed me against the far wall. He crushed his lips to mine, his tongue snaking its way into my mouth. A small sound escaped me.

He pulled away slightly.

"I'm sorry," he said breathlessly. "I just…I had to kiss you." I blushed.

"We should get to class," I said. He kissed me again. He hitched my leg up around his hip, drawing me closer still.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. I pushed Beck away, only to find Sikowitz rather that Jade. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Beck," he said. "Tori. I know you two aren't skipping my class to play the nervous game in the closet are you."

"No," I replied. "We were just leaving." The blush crept back into my face as I walked into class behind Beck. He sat next to Jade and I sat next to Andre. He gave me a strange look.

"What?" I asked.

"Your lip gloss is smudged," he replied. I took out my compact and fixed it. Beck watched me intensely. I wanted to be in Jade's place as she ran her fingers through his hair. He shot me another smile when she leaned down to pick up her phone. I smiled back at him.

_I love you_ he mouthed.

_I love you too _I mouthed back.

"I like this," I said to Beck after school. "I like having a secret."

"See," he said, leaning over a giving me a quick kiss. "Now that you're with me you're _mysterious._" I giggled and kissed him back, tangling my hands in his hair.

"Let's go inside," he said. We got out and went into his trailer, locking the door behind us. We laid down on the tiny bed and were soon engaged in a hot make out session.

We were both oblivious to the sound of a car pulling into the driveway and footsteps storming up to the door. Suddenly it broke open. And Jade stormed in.


	3. Chapter 3

(Tori's POV)

The room was silent for a long time. Jade was the first to break it.

"I knew it," she said. "I knew something was going on behind my back. I just didn't think it was with this _skunk bag." _

"Jade," Beck began.

"Skunk bag?" I asked.

"Listen," Beck went on. "We had a good thing. But your jealousy is _insane._ Remember the cheerleader that lived next door. All you heard was 'cheerleader'. You never gave me a chance to explain that she was _nine._ Instead you came over and broke the lock on my door that I had to replace. Which I know have to do again. Do you know how expensive those things are?"

"You think I'm overly jealous?" Jade asked.

"Yes," Beck replied.

"So you're reason for cheating on me this….this _man stealing whore…._is that I'm jealous?" Silence. "Well I'm jealous because I don't want to lose you. I love you, Beck."

"And at one point I thought I loved you too. But it's done. _We're _done." Jade started to say something but was cut off by a choking sob escaping from her throat. She turned and ran out. I put my hand on Beck's shoulder to calm him down. He touched my fingers.

"I was going to tell her," he said. "I just didn't want to do it like that."

"It's okay," I said, drawing him into my arms. He clutched me close to him. I made the decision to leave. He needed to be by himself. That much I could tell.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said when he dropped me off. I gave him a gentle kiss and climbed out of the car. I watched until his taillights disappeared around the corner.

"Where have you been?" mom asked as I closed the door behind me. I looked at the clock and saw that it was after nine. _Crap_.

"I went to Andre's," I lied. "We had some work to do for Sikowitz."

"Really?" she asked. I nodded and began to walk upstairs. "Because Andre just called looking for you," she went on. I stopped. _Double crap._

"Where were you, Victoria?" she asked. I bit my lip.

"I was at Beck's," I finally admitted.

"And you couldn't tell me that because…?"

"Because we've kind of being seeing each other and if I told you where I was you'd ask why I was over the house of a guy with an insanely jealous girlfriend." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Just…go to bed," she said. I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas. As I was tying up my hair I caught sight of Beck's necklace. I touched it gingerly.

The song Beck had played for me crept into my head. I turned the CD on and let it play me into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

-Three Days Later-

(Tori's POV)

Beck and I sat alone together in the back of Sikowitz's class. He was out so we were just talking quietly. Jade hadn't shown up. Not that anyone minded.

"So what do you want to do now?" Beck asked toying with the ends of my hair. Instinctively, I turned away from his touch. He smirked, reaching over and grabbed my hand.

"Don't shy away from me," he said, kissing my cheek. "Remember, Jade knows. And _you're _my number one now." I smiled and intertwined my fingers with his,

The door suddenly opened. I turned.

"Wow," Andre gasped. Jade sat down in the back by the window. She wore no make up and she looked like she hadn't slept since the last time we'd seen her.

"I agree with your 'wow', man," Rex chirped. "Girl you look worse than Rob after ten minutes of yoga."

"Rex!" Robbie yelled. I suppressed a laugh and slid a little away from Beck. He pulled me back to him.

"You're scared of her for no reason," he whispered. "Trust me. Her bark is way worse than her bite." I smiled a little. But I didn't believe him.

"Hey!" Robbie suddenly yelled. Beck doubled over as Rex connected with the back of his head.

"Don't shove things in my face," Jade growled. Beck rubbed his head and handed Rex back to Robbie.

"That hurt," he said, shooting a look at Jade. She barely even acknowledged him.

"You okay?" I asked. He shrugged. "Turn around," I said. He did.

He was bleeding only a little.

"Will I live?" he asked.

"I think the odds are in your favor." He laughed and put his arm around me.

It felt right. All of it did. But the daggers in Jade's eyes made my stomach twist.


	5. Chapter 5

-One Month Later-

(Tori's POV)

I chewed on my nails while I paced. How long was two minutes?

I looked at my watch. About thirty more seconds. A knock on the door made me jump.

"Tori!" Trina yelled. "Hurry up! I have to get ready!"

"Trina just wait ten seconds!" I yelled back. "There's two other bathrooms I this house!"

"This one has the good mirror!" Oh. My. God. I finally got fed up and grabbed it off the counter. My stomach twisted into a knot as I looked.

My heart pounded and I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I grabbed my phone off my bed and texted Beck.

_Need to tlk. Meet me at my locker b4 the bell. ly xoxo_

His reply came back a minute later.

_Kk, babe. Ly2._

I slid my phone into my pocket along with that _awful _little thing that was about to ruin my life.

-At School-

(Beck's POV)

I glanced at my watch for the third time in five minutes. The bell had rang almost twenty minutes ago. Where the hell was Tori?

(Tori's POV)

I watched Beck pace. I had to go in eventually. He _had _to know.

The little devil popped up on my shoulder and argued.

_Why? _it asked. _Why does he need to know? You could just…take care of it and Beck will never have to know anything about it._

I shook my head. _No! _If there was one thing I swore I would _never _do it was….

"Tori," Beck said spotting me. "Where have you been?"

"Oh uh…car trouble," I lied. "_Zero_ cell service. Sorry."

"Well what'd you need to talk to me about?" he asked. I pulled him into the supply closet.

"Beck you love me right? No matter what?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Of course," he replied. I reached into my pocket and handed it to him. I watched it slip from his hands.

"Oh my God," he gasped. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.

"It's accurate, Beck," I said, sitting next to him. "I spent all my money on the _best. _Beck…I'm _pregnant._"


	6. Chapter 6

(Tori's POV)

Beck leaned against the row of lockers and slid down to the floor.

"What are we going to do?" he asked. I sat next to him.

"I don't know, Beck," I replied. "Adoption is an option. The 'alternative' is _not. Ever." _He nodded.

"I understand that," he said. "But maybe we should seriously consider adoption."

"I know," I replied. "This is the hardest decision we're going to have to make. Like… _ever_."

"We can do it," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder. I began to cry into his shoulder.

(Jade's POV)

I had long ago slid to the floor and buried my face in my hands. I'd been on the way to the bathroom just in time to hear Tori tell Beck that she's pregnant.

How was I going to get Beck back _now?_ I still love him; Even though he could care less about me. And _I _wanted to be the one having his baby. He _couldn't _love Tori. He barely knew her! I was the one who had gone through two years with him. It was almost three when I caught him with Tori.

"What are you doing over here?" Kat asked as she rounded the corner. I quickly stood.

"Nothing," I said. "I was just…looking for loose change." I brushed off my jeans.

"What are _you _doing over here?" I asked. It was a long moment before she replied.

"I don't know." She bounced away. I stared after her. There was something wrong with that chick.

(Tori's POV)

"Hey, Tori!" Kat called as rounded the corner. Great. I wiped my face and stood.

"Everybody's on the floor today," she said. "Did I miss the memo?" She ran off after someone when the bell rang.

"There's something wrong with that chick," Beck said. I nodded in agreement.

(Jade's POV)

I was angry now. Beck and Tori passed me without seeing me whispering quietly.

(Tori's POV)

"What about keeping the baby?" Beck asked.

"That's an option too," I replied. "But that would involve both of us finding jobs to even scrap together the necessities let alone the luxuries. We can't wait on careers to take off just because we go to Hollywood Arts."

"I understand that. But I already have a job. It's just a little cashier job at the Pet-Co but it gets me by."

"And I applied for a waitress job at the diner down the road last week," I explained. "So we have that covered at least." He opened his mouth but I stopped him dead in the tracks of his joke.

"I swear if you say 'that's what she said' _one _time today I'll _pop _you."


	7. Chapter 7

(Tori's POV)

Sikwitz's class seemed to drag on forever. And when the bell finally rang, and I was getting ready to leave, he stopped me.

"Tori," she said. "Come have a chat with me for a minute." I exchanged a glance with Beck and watched him leave before walking over to the insane teacher.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You left the room in quite a hurry _three _times in just over an hour," he said. I bit my lip. Damn my morning sickness! "Are you ill?"

"Yes," I lied quickly. "Stomach bug. I honestly shouldn't even be here today but I thought that test for you was _today _and not Friday." He gave me a look that said he knew I was lying but sent me on my way. Beck had been waiting for me at my locker.

"Why did you lie to him?" he asked.

"It's rude to evesdrop on people's private conversations," I replied as I opened my locker. "And as for your question...I just don't want anyone who doesn't _need _to know about this to know. And I'm sorry Sikowitz is just _not _someone I want knowing about, " I lowered my voice to a barely audible whisper, "the baby." He sighed and ran a hand through his thick brown hair.

"You drive me nuts sometimes, woman," he said, a big chessy grin spreading across his face. I smiled back and kissed him.

"It's my job, honey." We walked on to our next class.

-Lunch-

(Jade's POV)

I stared at Beck and Tori across the table through my hair. I hadn't stopped sitting with them at lunch because, for some reason, I still somewhat enjoyed the company of the rest of the crew. Tori, unable to keep her big mouth shut, had just spilled the beans about her pregnancy. And I had been trying everything to push the tears back down my throat. Kat was going absoluetly _nuts. _Robbie and Rex were arguing back and forth over who the pair should name the baby after. And Andre had kept quiet, casting glances at me every couple minutes.

(Tori's POV)

"OMG!" Kat squealed. "I can't believe you guys are..." I cut her off with a hand over her mouth.

"Kat," I said sweetly, "honey I _love _you but this _needs _to be kept a secret for as long as possible. And that goes for _all _of you." I looked pointedly at Jade who hadn't looked up from her untouched nachos. "I don't want anyone to know just yet. It's bad luck to talk about it in the first trimester anyway." I released Kat and when I turned back to say something to Jade...she was _gone._

(Jade's POV)

I ran back into the school and practicaly ripped my locker off its hinges trying to open it. The tears were flowing freely now as I dug the can of red spray paint from the back of the shelf. I shook it hard as I walked to Tori's locker.

"_Slut _thinks she's _soooo _much better than me 'cause she's "secretly" _knocked _up?" I asked out loud, despite the hallway being completely empty. I began to spray words on Tori's locker, covering her design. "Well _this _outta knock her _down _a few pegs."

(Tori's POV)

When the bell rang, I had intended to go right to class. But Beck insisted I walk back to his locker with him. He had forgotten his notes again. What a doink he could be sometimes. When we got into the hall, there was a huge crowd around _my _locker.

"What's going on?" Beck asked me.

"I don't know," I replied. We pushed our way through the crowd. I nearly screamed when I saw those two simple, dripping, red letters on my locker:

_PREGGO WHORE!_


	8. Chapter 8

(Jade's POV)

I was a little proud of myself. It felt good to begin my retaliation against Tori. I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror and fixed my makeup. Tori came bursting in, tears streaming down her face. She stopped when she saw me.

"Something wrong, hormonal?" I asked, a sly grin twitching the corners of my mouth.

"Why would you do that to me?" she asked. "_Why?" _My face hardened.

"To teach you a little lesson," I replied, getting in her face.

"And what lesson is that?"

"That you _can't _do whatever you want!" I snapped. "There's _rules!" _

(Tori's POV)

I wiped my eyes and took a step back from Jade.

"You're pathetic," I said. "You cannot stand that Beck just doesn't want you; That he doesn't love you anymore. Well get this through your head: _He. Loves. Me. _We are having a _baby _together. No matter what you do he will never take you back! And no matter how many horrible things you do to me the only thing that you are going to do is make him hate you even more that he already does! He hates you, Jade! He hates you!" She looked wounded but I didn't care. Beck and I had just had a big blowout because of this. And I absoluetly hated fighting with him.

"Say what you want, Vega," she sneered. "But Beck was mine first and he will be mine again." She walked away, bumping her shoulder against mine. I followed only after I was sure she was gone. Beck found me on my way to class.

"I'm sorry," he said, gathering me in his arms. I hugged his waist and told him all about what Jade had said. We both knew she wasn't smart enough to ditch the spray paint so we went straight to the office. Firmly believing Jade would do something like that, Principal Dubois grabbed a ring of keys from her desk and went to search Jade's locker. She was back a minute later, hollaring for the secretary to have Jade pulled from class.

(Beck's POV)

Tori folded her hands over her stomach and we waited in silence for Jade to come into the office. When she did, her eyes darkened and she glared at us.

"Ms. West," Dubois said. "We all know you're the one that spray painted Tori's locker. Destruction of school property means a week of suspension and community service for the next two saturdays. You will be here at 8am to begin your work and you will leave at noon. As far as I'm concerned your punishment isn't severe enough. But it's all I have the power to give. Ms. Vega has quite enough to deal with without you bullying her." Jade went to say something but she cut her off. "That will be all, Ms. West. Security will escort you to your locker so you can collect your things adn then you will be escorted to your car." Jade shot us the most evil look I had ever seen and kept glaring while the security officer towed her out. Tori and I follwed suit and went on to class.

(Tori's POV)

As Beck and I walked to class, we were laughing. Maybe _that _ would show her. Beck and I drove home together at the end of the day and sat outside my house for the better part of half an hour just...kissing. I loved kissing him. But right now I wanted more.

"Ya know Trina has rehersal until four," I said when I finally broke away. "And my parents are at work until six." I bit my lip and gave him a look so he knew exactly knew what I was hinting at. He smiled and we both jumped from the car. We ran upstairs to my room and locked the door behind us. He trapped me against it and kissed my neck, hitting the most sensitive spot. I gasped and bit my lip. He laughed and picked me up. I hooked my legs around his waist. We fell back onto the bed, both laughing hysterically.


End file.
